Saleté de fille
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One shot] Shikamaru se rappelle d'une fille. D'une saleté de fille.


**Titre :** Saleté de fille…

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ces deux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage… TT _Nami triste…_ XD

**Rating : **K

**Notes : **Je perçois Ino comme un personnage courageux, caractériel et travailleur. Je préviens donc que ces traits vont ressortir dans la fic, et que malgré son absence dans le manga, je pense qu'elle a bien plus d'épaisseur que l'on ne le croit. Fonce, ma Ninoune ! XD

_Saleté de fille…_

Saleté de fille…

A peine as tu eu quatre ans, je m'en rappelle, que tu venais déjà me chercher des ennuis, avec ton fichu caractère. Depuis que tu sais aligner deux mots, hum, plutôt insultes, tu m'as parlé. Hurlé dessus, plutôt. A croire que j'avais l'air sourd.

Saleté de fille…

A l'académie, on se disputait tout le temps pour des bêtises. Déjà, du haut de tes sept ans, tu terrorisais les garçons. J'ai jamais su ce que t'avais dit à Kiba, mais il t'a plus reparlé pendant au moins deux ans. J'arrivais en retard, tu semblais fâchée. Même si tu n'avais pas la langue dans ta poche, tu étais confiante, courageuse et battante. Je t'aimais bien. Tu sentais bon… Sûrement parce que tu venais du magasin de fleurs.

Saleté de fille…

Après, il y a eu ce… type. J'ai disparu, comme on gomme un dessin raté pour mieux recommencer. Tu ne me prenais jamais plus la main pour rentrer de l'académie. Tu ne me réprimandais plus jamais lorsque j'arrivais en retard. Si tu me parlais, parfois… C'était de cet autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Moi, je ne te répondais pas. Qu'y pouvais je après tout ? Mais j'étais triste et jaloux. Tu m'avais laissé derrière toi. Nous avions huit ans.

Saleté de fille…

On a eu neuf ans. Tu les as fêté, tu as oublié les miens. Tu t'es disputée avec Sakura, qui est devenue ta rivale en amour. Tu n'avais même plus envie de te chamailler avec moi. Tu me disais bonjour, un tout petit bonjour qui se perdait au fond de ta gorge. Tu ne venais plus regarder les nuages avec moi. J'avais envie de pleurer. Tu étais ma meilleure amie.

Saleté de fille…

Tu as grandi, moi aussi. Normal, me diras tu. Tu restais de ton côté, je tenais compagnie à Chôji, comme toujours. De temps en temps, je te regardais. Tu ne parlais ni à Sakura, ni à beaucoup d'autres filles. Kiba est revenu te parler. Je l'ai détesté. Sasuke, ce beau gosse ténébreux, restait seul au fond de la classe. Pourquoi tu voulais tant lui parler, alors que j'étais là ? Dix ans le 23 septembre. Je t'ai apporté une fleur, mais je n'ai pas osé te la donner.

Saleté de fille…

Je te regarde t'entraîner. Tu es bien sérieuse, contrairement aux apparences. Selon mes calculs, tu restes la plus redoutable des aspirantes kunoichis. Tu as un bon taïjutsu. Ta longue chevelure flotte derrière toi, dansant sur tes épaules au moindre mouvement. Tu me regardes. Tu me fais un petit sourire timide. Timide ? C'est étrange, timide. Ca ne te va pas.

Saleté de fille…

Voilà. Nous sommes des Genins, et le sort s'acharne contre nous : tu es dans la même équipe que moi. Toi qui me disais que je n'étais pas populaire… C'est pas faux. Mais comme c'est galère, je m'en fiche.

Saleté de fille…

Tes cheveux sont devenus vraiment très longs. Je les regarde battre tes reins lorsque tu cours devant moi. Au fond, je suis content que tu sois là. Même si t'aimes toujours ton super héros de Sasuke… Pourquoi lui ? Il ne t'a jamais adressé un mot… Il ne connaît même pas ton nom ! Il ne sait même pas ce que tu aimes ! Il ne sait rien de toi… Alors que moi, je me rappelle encore de tant de choses…

Saleté de fille…

Contre Sakura. J'aurais voulu que tu tombes mieux. Je m'inquiète, j'ai un peu peur. Accroche toi. Je te regarde jusqu'à la fin.

Saleté de fille…

Les combats sont terminés. Je ramasse quelques uns de tes longs cheveux tombés à terre. Idiote. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Idiote…

Saleté de fille…

Tu as eu quatorze ans, moi c'était hier. Bizarre ce jour de différence entre nous… Cette fois, tu es venue me dire 'joyeux anniversaire'. Ca faisait des années que tu ne me le disais plus. Et, lorsque Sakura, qui reste ton amie malgré tout, parle de Sasuke, ton regard est impassible, tes yeux inexpressifs. Il est parti. Tu as changé. Moi aussi : je regarde encore moins les nuages qu'avant… Et pour cause.

Saleté de fille…

J'ai pensé à toi. Je venais te voir de temps en temps au magasin de fleurs. Tu me souriais, exactement comme avant, et j'avais l'impression d'effacer sept ans de ma vie. Je t'apprenais à jouer au go, tu te fâchais parce que tu n'y arrivais pas. Mais tu finissais toujours par rire. Ce que je l'aimais, ce rire… Il est resté le même.

Saleté de fille…

Tu repousses les avances, tu passes ton temps au terrain d'entraînement… Tu t'ennuies ? J'aimerai bien que tu regardes les nuages avec moi à nouveau… Juste un petit peu… C'est galère, l'entraînement, tu trouves pas ? Visiblement non, tu trouves pas… Tu as seize ans. L'âge où les filles se font belles, devant le miroir… Bien que ce soit ton cas, il semblerait que tu soies un cœur à prendre…

Saleté de fille…

Je le pense, parce que tu restes une drôle de petite fille espiègle. Y'a quoi derrière ton fichu caractère ? Je voudrais bien le savoir. Je t'emmène manger des ramens pour fêter ta promotion. Chuunin. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu aies obtenu de bons résultats.

Et puis, il s'est passé quelque chose de très drôle, j'ai vraiment eu envie de rire. Tu es devenue rouge puis cramoisie lorsqu'on nous a pris pour un couple. Je n'utilise jamais ce mot, mais c'était très mignon.

Je t'inviterai plus souvent.

Saleté de fille…

On s'est disputés encore des dizaines de fois… Ca semble faire sourire Chôji. Et Kiba te parle beaucoup depuis sa rupture. J'aime pas. 'Pas ta faute si Hinata et lui ça marchait pas ! Enfin, il était temps que Naruto réalise. Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire.

Tu t'entraînes avec moi, de temps en temps. Notre bonne vieille team est souvent réquisitionnée pour les missions de rang C ou B, parfois.

Saleté de fille…

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer. Tes grands yeux bleus et rieurs sont restés secs et avec cette même expression joyeuse, comme si on t'annonçait une excellente nouvelle chaque jour. Tu es terrible. Tu ne nous laisses jamais l'occasion de nous inquiéter pour toi, idiote…

Saleté de fille…

Un jour, je t'ai demandé de quoi tu avais peur. Tu as répondu que tu ne craignais rien, pas même la mort. Je t'aurai bien dit, moi, de quoi j'avais peur… Mais aurais tu compris ? Pourquoi faut il qu'avec toi, les choses se compliquent encore plus ? Ou est-ce parce que nous sommes encore trop survoltés pour se comprendre.

Saleté de fille…

On est célibataires. Tous les deux, les seuls de Konoha. C'est con, la vie, hein…

On a été à Ichiraku. Et tu m'as parlé. Tu m'as dit que tu te sentais nulle. Que tu te sentais superficielle. Qu'on te traitait comme une poupée bonne à prendre. Que tu avais envie de pleurer.

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Je t'ai dit, moi, que c'était faux. J'ai essayé de te dire ce qui me tient à cœur depuis dix ans. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Un garçon, ça a le droit d'être timide…

Tu n'as rien dit.

A la place, tu m'as tendu une fleur.

Une très belle fleur bleue.

… Et tu m'as fait ton plus beau sourire.

Saleté de fille…

Tu es bornée.

Tu es pénible.

Tu as un caractère terrible.

Tu es trop active.

Tu es infernale.

Mais…

Tu sens bon.

Tu as ce rire que j'aime.

Tu as de longs cheveux.

Tu peuples ma mémoire depuis tout ce temps…

Et là, maintenant, c'est toi, saleté de fille, qui est à côté de moi, ta main bien calée dans la mienne.

J'en ai mis du temps.

On ne s'est pas aidés, c'est vrai.

Mais ce qui compte…

C'est que la fille qui se trouve là, allongée sur la colline dans son kimono indigo, qui regarde les nuages avec moi… c'est toi. Saleté de fille.

Et j'espère que…

« Alors, Shikamaru ? Tu viens ? »

… tu resteras…

« Haï, haï… Ino-chan… »

… Celle au rire si clair et au parfum si doux du magasin de fleurs…

… Cette saleté de fille qui est devenue ma femme.

_Owari _

Voilà, c'était un petit one shot sans prétention !


End file.
